<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drinking Parties by bandE92</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28730751">Drinking Parties</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandE92/pseuds/bandE92'>bandE92</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tough Love [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Call of Duty (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mild Language</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:22:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28730751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandE92/pseuds/bandE92</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the campaign. You are Bell. Russell finally admits his feelings to you but not until after the worst case scenario.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Russell Adler &amp; Bell, Russell Adler/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tough Love [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. To new friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever since the first successful mission, you would suggest they either all go out to drink or have a drinking party. This is to get to know everyone better. It wasn't until the second mission that everyone agreed to stay after the briefing. </p><p>You had grown fond of Park, seeming that she was the only other woman on the team. You needed a woman to bond with- to complain about anything you felt the need to complain about.</p><p>At one point you asked Helen about Adler's scar on his face. You were curious about him to say the least. So curious you would stop to think in the middle of working. Russell Adler is a mystery to you.</p><p>Helen would not answer your question about Adler's scar of course. She would always answer with another question. So you decided to go to Woods and Mason to try and get a solid answer.</p><p>"Yeah, Park told me you were asking about Adler's scar." Woods told you repositioning himself in the back of the van they were sitting in.</p><p>"I can't say I have the slightest idea, Bell. Why don't you ask him yourself?" Mason said looking at you with curious eyes.</p><p>"I can't." You answer. "Why not?" Woods asks crossing his arms with a scowl. "He's just so... I don't know... intimidating?" You say more as a question than an answer. </p><p>"I just don't get him." You comment raising your pointer finger to your lips deep in thought. "Well, there's only one way to find out." Woods says looking toward Mason.</p><p>"Ask him myself, right?" You ask crossing your arms over your chest with a frown. The two men both agree with simultaneous nods of their heads.</p><p>You let out a sigh as you walk away from Mason and Woods, who did not seem to help at all in that regard. Now you have to ask Adler himself if you want any answers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A toast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Here you are again after another briefing of the last mission. Adler pours everyone a drink. When it's your turn to grab yours, your fingers brush slightly and stare at each other for a split second before he moves onto the next person.</p><p>Once everyone has their drink, Adler raises his glass and says cheers before taking a big gulp of his bourbon. Everyone else drinks their glasses and says cheers before gulping back their drinks.<br/>
_______</p><p>You, Woods, and Mason are drinking together this time. Helen is across the room with Adler and Sims. Your having a good ol' time together- laughing and teasing each other. </p><p>"Woods, you did well today." You say raising your cup to your lips. "Hey. You did, too. Discovering about operation greenlight. We sure showed Hudson a thing or two." Woods complements your skills in cryptography. </p><p>"What did you do when you asked him about it? Did he look surprised we found out his little secret?" You ask setting your glass down to rub your hands together.</p><p>"Oh. I did him in real good. Punched him in his face." Woods said remembering the look on Hudson's bloody face. They both start laughing together. "Oh. I wish I could have been there." You say imagining the look on Hudson's face.</p><p>Mason hasn't said hardly anything this whole time. "Mason, what's up?" You ask pouring everyone another round to drink. </p><p>"It's just... You two seem cozy. I don't wanna be a third wheel." Mason implies pointing towards you and Woods.</p><p>"Oh, come on, Mason. It's not like that. Right Woods?" You say giving a snort then looking into Woods' face. "Right?" You nudge asking him one more time when you get no response.</p><p>Woods just stares at you awkwardly. You don't know what to say or do. "Are you jealous, Mason?" Woods asks staring at you again. </p><p>"Not particularly, no. But someone else might be." Mason inputs pointing his head in the direction of Adler and Helen. You and Woods both turn to look in their direction. When you meet Adler's eyes, you look away flushed.</p><p>"That can't be right." You say sheepishly. "Why shouldn't he be jealous with a pretty lady like you?" Woods compliments so that you turn even more red. </p><p>"Frank, please." You shy away while brushing your hair out of your face. The two men just laugh at your shyness once again as they clap you on the back.</p><p>Meanwhile, when you look up, you catch sight of Helen whispering something to Adler while he stares at you. You want to know what she said, but don't wanna ask directly. For now you just wonder as you sneak glances toward Russell and Helen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Bullshit lies and feelings arise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You are a bit of a lightweight when it comes to alcohol. After your third drink, you finally get up the courage to ask Adler himself about his scar.</p><p>"Oh, this thing? Is it that noticeable?" Adler asks pointing toward the scar on his face. At first he told you some story about fighting a tiger, which you didn't believe. Not one bit.</p><p>"No, really. What happened?" You sigh taking another sip of your drink. "You wouldn't believe me." Adler replies. "Come on. Don't tell me some bullshit about a tiger. What's the truth?" You give him a look of distaste.</p><p>"Alright. I'll tell you." Adler retorts taking a sip from his glass. He tells you about some girl he had fallen for. Said he found himself in a bad crowd and that the woman did that to him, which you could believe. Bitches were crazy sometimes.</p><p>"Is that the truth?" You asked Adler looking up into his scarred face. He replied with a simple "yes" then went to pour himself another shot.</p><p>You're not sure if you can believe Adler or not, but at least it's a better explanation than the first one he gave you. </p><p>Russel Adler still remains a mystery to you. You cant quite get him out of your head. You must have some sort of connection because he so willingly told you about his scar. Then again he seems like someone who can lie to your face without a second thought.<br/>
_____</p><p>After every mission, there you were drinking alongside each other. You would ask Russell something personal and he would always come up with some off the wall reason or excuse.</p><p>You enjoyed each other's company. After all, most of your missions are done together. You've grown fond of the superior man in front of you.</p><p>After a while, everyone would notice how relaxed Russell is with you. Saying he's opened up more since he met you. Helen would mention it to you about how he's changed. She says Russell is quite fond of you, but you don't really believe her that much. </p><p>Yes, you and him have been through some rough patches during missions, but you don't believe he could have any kind of feelings toward you as Helen might say. </p><p>Every time you look or think about Russell, you get little butterflies in your stomach. To think you could have such feelings for him is beyond you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Life as we know it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Life continues with the drinking parties after every mission, whether it was a success or not. You would complain to Helen about botched missions, but find yourself being consoled by Russell himself as you drink.</p><p>Just drinking together is enough to make you happy. Even if you two don't talk much, it's still enough. You find yourself wanting to know more about Russell in his company.</p><p>Later, the parties start to dwindle down to only you, Russell, and Helen after the others leave. Every time Helen gets a huge smile on her face as she says she has personal matters to attend to or just tired.</p><p>Soon, it's only you and Russell drinking together. You, still being the lightweight that you are, gets drunk faster than him. Then he complains about having to babysit you all the time. Keeping you from toppling over and so forth.</p><p>Every time Russell would catch you, you would erupt into giggles. Something he's not used to, but something he can get accustomed to. </p><p>Every time Russell gets to thinking, he puts on a front by frowning. You don't know what he's thinking, but you would like to know. Sometimes you think that he's hiding something from you.<br/>
________</p><p>Being as drunk as you are, you decide to ask Russell a personal question. "Why do you always wear those sunglasses?" You ask staring up into those spectacles on his frowning face.</p><p>"They are comfortable. Why else would I wear them?" Russell responds. " I don't know. Maybe to show you're a badass?" You smirk trying to reach for his glasses, but he turns his head away with an even bigger frown.</p><p>"Is that what you think of me." Russell asks furrowing his brows. "I don't know. Maybe. Come on, Mr. Badass. Let me see your glasses." With a smirk on your face.</p><p>When you reach for Russell's glasses again, he grabs a hold of your wrist pulling you forward. You lose your balance and end up falling right into him. Almost straddling his lap.</p><p>Your breath gets caught in your throat as you stare at Russell's face so close to yours. He smells of nicotine and cologne. Something you started to like about him.</p><p>You realize your free hand is placed on his chest. You can feel his heartbeat quicken. Once again you have butterflies in your stomach as you stare at Russell's stoic face. His eyebrows are raised at what he's done. </p><p>You two stare at each other until Russell pushes you off gently to stand. "I shall retire for the night and so should you." He says pushing his glasses up on his face as far as they would go. Both of your faces flushed as you say your goodbyes for the night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Exposure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As it gets closer to the final mission, Russell puts his guard up even more. You are gonna find out just why he is acting this way. Find out what he's hiding, if he is.</p><p>You were right. Russell was lying to you all along. Turns out you were being brainwashed by him for mission purposes. It was all part of MK Ultra. And that's what makes you so angry.</p><p>"How could you do that to me, Russ?! How could you brainwash me like that, then lie to my face?! I was willing to work with you if you would have asked first!" You shouted at Russell for his deception.</p><p>"I know. I'm sorry for that. I realize you probably hate me for it, but we still have a job to do." Russell apologizes. Hearing that sends you over the top. </p><p>"Russell Adler, how dare you try to use that line on me again." You shout with rage as Russell steps back a few feet to give you some space. </p><p>You cant believe what you're hearing from Russell. Trying to use that same line on you that put you in this mess. Thinking about it makes you even more mad.</p><p>Before you could rage at him again, Russell closes the distance between you two. In his warm embrace you begin to cry and beat him in the chest with your fists.<br/>
He cradles your head on his shoulder as you cry even more out of confusion.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Bell." Is all Russell says. His face as stoic as always. You look back up into his signature sunglasses at your crying face reflected back at yourself.</p><p>"You know that's not my name. That's the name you gave me." You correct Russell. You don't even know what your real name is. </p><p>Russell looks down at you in his arms. He looks as if he's gonna say something, but nothing comes out of his mouth. Who knows what's going through his head right now.</p><p>Before Russell could stop himself, he presses a rough kiss to your temple. Closing his eyes, he whispers his apologies once again. </p><p>"I'm sorry for what I have to do." Russell apologizes. "What are you talking about? What do you have to do?" You ask still in his arms.</p><p>Russell never answers your question of course. Evidently it has something to do with you, and you're afraid it's something bad. </p><p>You look confused at Russell's sad face. He looks almost as if he's fighting with his inner demons. You dont know what to think about what just happened. All you know is that you want him to touch you again.</p><p>Soon, Russell releases you stepping away from each other leaving the room in silence. " Let's prepare to exfil." He says giving you a nod like the superior he is once again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Confrontation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the mission to stop Perseus, Russell takes you up to the cliff to give you a heart to heart talk. "You're a god damn hero, kid." He says blowing out smoke from his lit cigarette.</p><p>Helen mentioned that Russell might take you up somewhere private, but never did you prepare to have a gun pointed at your chest. "It's nothing personal. Believe me, kid." He says with a stoic look on his face. </p><p>Never in a million years did you assume Russell would point his gun at you. You thought it was going to be something completely different, but never this.</p><p>Your heart is screaming at Russell to stop what he's about to do. You can't believe this is happening after everything you two have been through. </p><p>Russell seems to hesitate pulling the trigger on you. You thought you had a connection with him. Was that kiss nothing then? You didn't want to believe it was all for nothing. </p><p>"Why, Russ?" You asked with tears threatening to roll down your cheeks. "Like I said... it's nothing personal. Just tying up loose ends for Hudson. I'm the only one that can finish the job." Russell nonchalantly answers your question.</p><p>You were prepared to die by Russell's gun. You weren't going to fight it. You knew there was no way for you to win against him. He was a trained professional. But it still hurt to think he would do something like this to you.</p><p>"I know I'm not getting out of this. So can I ask you a favor?" You say with sad eyes. Russell nods at you to continue. </p><p>"Can I take your glasses off? I'd like to see your eyes when you pull that trigger." You say holding your hands together and moving forward.</p><p>Russell lets out a sigh as he listens to your request, but doesn't say 'no'. You slip your fingers around his glasses to pull his frames from his face. What you see is glassy eyes about ready to cry.</p><p>You let a tear of your own fall as you look into Russell's sad eyes before backing up a little. "Go ahead." You tell him grabbing his wrist to lead his gun closer to your chest. </p><p>You feel more broken hearted than you have ever before. You hear him whisper 'goodbye' to you in your ear before pulling away to stare at you once again. You can tell he's broken hearted as well by the expression on his face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Just as Russell is about to pull the trigger Helen rushes up to knock him over, yelling along the way . The shot rang and pain erupted as the bullet pierced through your skin. The pain was excruciating, but you were alive to say the least.</p><p>"What the hell, Adler?!" Helen struggled with Russell as they both got back up off the ground. Russell picks up his glasses that you dropped off the ground and put them back on his face.</p><p>"Helen, what are you doing here?" You ask her confused by her presence. " I can't believe you were just going to let him shoot you!" She yelled at you. </p><p>" I had no choice! I have no chance against him!" You yell back. You don't understand why she was so mad at you. It's your choice after all.</p><p>" I thought this was going a whole 'nother way. Jeez." Helen glared at Russell still holding his gun. "What did you think would happen?" He asks lowering his gun a little.</p><p>"Not this for sure. You two obviously have feelings for each other and don't deny it. I've seen the way you act around each other. That's why I haven't been staying as late with you guys after our get-togethers." Helen announces folding her arms across her chest. </p><p>"Is that true?" You ask Helen while holding your injured arm. She responds with a simple nod. You look toward Russell where he stands with his gun still out. His head is down as he grumbles something under his breath you didn't catch.</p><p>"I can't believe you, Adler. Now get over there and make things right." Helen nudges Russell over to you after knocking the gun from his hand.</p><p>You cry loudly to where everyone can hear your sobs resonating throughout the morning . Before you could stop yourself, you rush toward Russell. </p><p>You cry into his chest for what felt like hours, but in reality was only a few minutes. Looking up, you see him with a pained expression on his face.</p><p>"I'm sorry for what I did, Bell." Russell says brushing your hair away. "Use my real name!" You shout at him still crying.</p><p>"Ok. I'm sorry, (y/n)." Is all he says before hugging you to him with such force you let out a cry. Your heart beats are one with each other. Then Russell kisses your forehead while holding you close. You cry hard into his chest.</p><p>At some point Helen had left you two alone to deal with your problems. "Thank you for not actually killing me." You cry pulling back from his chest to look up at him.</p><p>Before you could stop yourself you go to kiss his cheek. But instead he turns you to kiss his lips instead. You were surprised at first by Russell's actions only to find yourself pulling him towards you again. </p><p>Once again your lips crush into Russell's lips as he cradles your head. He squeezes you even tighter only to make you cry out in pain from your arm.</p><p>"Let's get that looked at." Russell says releasing you from his crushing embrace. You nod your head in agreement as you start walking back to the safehouse with Russell in towe.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Low Profile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once you and Russell reach the safe house, he pulls you aside. "Can we talk?" He asked you grabbing your wrist and pulling you aside. </p><p>"Is this about earlier?" You ask holding your injured arm. "Yes and no." He answers honestly. " can you patch and talk at the same time?" You asked reaching for the medkit above your head. </p><p>Russell gives you a simple nod as he takes down the medkit for you. You follow him over to the table where he dropped it and pouring you a drink to use as pain reliever.</p><p>Opening the medkit he glances at the damage he's done to your shoulder. You stare at him as you take a sip of your bourbon.</p><p>"What's this about?" You ask Russell as he pulls your sleeve up to clean the wound. "You and me. I don't want to make it public. Just keep a low profile for a while." Is all he says with a stoic face.</p><p>Russell glances at your reaction to what he said. Your face has a look of confusion but not anger on it. "Ok. Whatever you want, Russ. I don't want to mess things up." You say looking sadly in his sunglasses he always wore to hide his eyes. </p><p>"This will hurt like a bitch. Keep still." Russell glances at you as he readies his tool to dig out the bullet. You take a sip of your drink and flinch as soon as the cold steel touches your skin.</p><p>"Bell, calm down." Russell tells you a little aggravated. You grit your teeth at the pain in your arm and the name he used while brainwashing you.</p><p>Even though his tone is of annoyance, his rough fingers brush over your wounds lovingly. His fingers are calloused, but yet soft and warm on your skin.</p><p>Once Russell is done digging the bullet out, you gulp down the rest of your bourbon to try and dull the pain. He cleans the wound again, then patches you up with gauze.</p><p>"Are you going to leave me now?" You look sadly at Russell's calm face. "Not unless you want me to." He says brushing his calloused fingers over your chin . Your spirits rise even more now that his gentle notion.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Contact</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You decide to drink together for the next few hours until you can't feel your arm anymore. By then, you're a little wasted.</p><p>You forget all about your injured arm and focus on Russell's movements as he talks. You watch his fingers closely as he explains something to you.</p><p>You have no clue what Russell is talking about. You just stare at his body thinking how nice it was to feel it embrace you. </p><p>Thinking you want more contact you stand and walk in front of Russell. You stare at his lips and he asks you what's wrong. Soon you plop down on his lap and begin kissing his cheek. </p><p>At the feel of Russell's rough skin under your lips you move even lower to his jaw. He holds you close not wanting you to let go of him. </p><p>"What's gotten you so riled up?" Russell asks closing the distance between your faces to give you a kiss. "Why you, of course. With a little help from the bourbon, but mostly you." You say huskily and petting his face.</p><p>"Bell, are you drunk?" Russell asks breathily pushing you away. "That's very likely." You hum pushing yourself against him to feel your large chest.</p><p>"Bell..." Russell begins but you hush him with a forced kiss. You feel him put his arm around your waist to steady you on his lap. </p><p>"I want to show you just how much I appreciate you, Russ." You say trailing your fingers down his chest. Russell swallows hard at your drunken state.</p><p>Noticing the look on Russell's face, you grind your hips against his. He lets out a groan at your horniness. You can feel him start to get hard, but his jeans are restricting. </p><p>"What do you have in mind, Bell?" Russell asks you huskily. "Let me show you." You say moving off his lap and getting to your knees in front of him. You rub his upper thighs as you watch him hungrily.</p><p>"You're drunk, Bell. And you're hurt." Russell states but doesn't object to you pulling at his jeans to free his manhood. Your mouth waters as you eye how large he is.</p><p>"Russell..." is all you say before you take his whole cock into your mouth. He tilts his head back and groans at the feel of your tongue.</p><p>While Russell cradles your head, you begin to bob your head up and down on him. His breaths become shaky as you continue your motion on him.</p><p>After so long, Russell begins guiding your head at a faster pace causing him to buck his hips. You take him in all the way to the hilt. You can only assume he is smirking at you right now.</p><p>"Fuck, Bell." Russell says with a raspy breath as he gets closer to his release. The moment he lets go, you thrust him deeper into your throat swallowing all that he spurts.</p><p>You let out a hum at the warm liquid running down your throat. You can't believe you just sucked off your superior like that. But he's more than your superior now.</p><p>Looking up into Russell's face, you wipe your mouth with the back of your hand. A smile crosses your face as he comes back from his euphoria.</p><p>"That good, huh?" You tease only to get a smirk from Russell. You look into his glasses only to see yourself reflected in them. He brings your face in for a rough kiss.</p><p>Russell can taste himself on your lips. He must not mind because he's still kissing you. His tongue darts out as you take in a breath.</p><p>Your breath hitches in your throat as you stare at Russell hungrily again ready for round two. Even if he was ready, you shouldn't.</p><p>With a grin on Russell's face he guides you to the door. "Let's get out of here." He says dragging you along. "Where to?" You ask curious. "To my place." He grins.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Poker face</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hand in hand, Russell leads you to his car. He opens the door for you and you tell him 'thank you'. You can't help but feel excited for what's about to come.</p><p>"Where exactly do you live for the time being?" You asked with a cheeky grin as you place your hand on Russell's upper thigh. "You're about to find out." He says with a grin of his own.</p><p>Twenty minutes later, the car halts at a little rinky-dink house. The car ride over was full of laughter and teasing each other.</p><p>"You ready for this?" Russell asks placing his arm around your neck before getting out of the car. "For what exactly?" You ask out of curiosity. "This." He says placing his hand on your cheek and giving you a gentle kiss.</p><p>You let out a hum at Russell's soft-touch. "Let's get out first." You say reaching up to caress his cheek. You dragged him out of the car behind you with a huge grin on your face.</p><p>Once Russell unlocks the door to his makeshift home, he pushes you up against the wall. The lust radiating off him is almost too much to bare.</p><p>"I have an idea." You say with a cheeky grin. "I'm listening, Bell." Russell holds your chin between his thumb and forefinger. </p><p>"Let's play poker." You say with a big smile. "You lost me, Bell." Russell's face falls into a scowl at your suggestion.</p><p>"Hold up. I'm not talking about just normal poker here." You keep a straight face. "What is it?" Russell sighs with his fists on either side of your head.</p><p>"Let's make things interesting. I'm talking about strip poker." You smirk. Russell stares at you with wide eyes before his facial expression changes to a grin.</p><p>"You have my attention, Bell." Russell takes you over to the table in the dining area. "Do you have playing cards?" You asked excitedly.</p><p>"I do." Russell gestures toward a cabinet next to the table. So, you play poker often then?" You grin rummaging through the cabinet for the cards. "I don't play that often, but I get bored sometimes." He replies with a shrug of his shoulders.</p><p>"So, you're not that good is what you're telling me." You asked turning around with the cards in your hands. "I didn't say that." Russell remarks crossing the room to stand in front of you. "We'll see." Is all you say before shuffling the deck.</p><p>"Take a seat, handsome." You say pulling out two chairs. Russell takes the one across from you while you place each card face down in front of both of you.</p><p>"Remember, person who wins picks." You grin thinking you're going to win easily. "Got it." Russell replies with a grin of his own.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Winnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first couple games of Poker didn't go so well. You stripped off your jacket and shoes. You were thinking it was just beginner's luck.</p><p>Next game you got Russell, so he had to take his shoes off. It's getting to the end of the fourth game. "Ah ha!" You lay down your king thinking you got Russell again. But at the last second, he laid down his Ace.</p><p>"Got you." Russell says with a calm expression on his face."What? No fair. Okay, what one?" You asked pointing towards your shirt and pants. Russell gestures toward your pants, so you oblige. </p><p>Getting up, you slowly pull down your pants gauging Russell's reaction but you can't tell because of his sunglasses. Next round you're going to have to try harder. Those sunglasses need to go.</p><p>"I win again." Russell says with a smirk on his face. "No way. Beginner's luck." You say grasping at your cards awaiting his decision.</p><p>"I don't think so. Shirt." Russell says gazing over your body. You take off your shirt in one swift movement and throw it to the floor with your pants.</p><p>Now that you're in your undergarments, Russell steals glances at your under dressed body. Your shyness starts to show now with your cheeks turning red.</p><p>You still glances of your own at Russell's fully clothed body. You're starting to get irritated at how many times you're losing to him. He has to have some skill.</p><p>"All right, big boy. Let's see if you can keep it up." You say with a frown on your face. You can't believe you're losing to Russell so easily.</p><p>Unlike the past round you win this round. "Ha! Now take your glasses off." You announce to Russell. "Okay. You got me." He says staring into your eyes.</p><p>Once Russell's glasses come off, you can see the lust in his eyes as he ogle's your body. You didn't live in the glory for very long, though. He won again.</p><p>"Which one?" You ask with a blush creeping onto your face. Russell doesn't say anything. He just stares at your chest awaiting the garment to come off.</p><p>You sheepishly take your bra off exposing your naked chest to Russell. You quickly cover yourself out of shyness. Russell still doesn't say anything, so you guess it's to make things less uncomfortable.</p><p>Russell goes back to eying his cards in his hands. "Yes! I finally won." You cheer gleefully raising your arms exposing your chest fully. Russell's eyes linger longer than necessary. Once again you cover yourself.</p><p>Getting up, you walk behind Russell placing your hands on either side of his shoulders. "Why is it that I'm more naked than you?" You ask with a pout. "Because I'm better than you at poker." Russell let's out a chuckle.</p><p>"It's time for you to take this off." You grin shoving Russell jacket off his shoulders causing it to slump to the floor. You circle around the front of him, your shyness dissipating.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Lustful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Russell stares lustfully into your face at how close you are to being completely naked for him. You straddle his lap as he stares at you. He's already hard as a rock you can tell.</p><p>"Shall we finish this upstairs?" You whisper pecking Russell on the cheek. He stares hungrily at your chest placing a calloused hand on one breast. You let out a heavy sigh at his touch.</p><p>"Let's go." Russell commands picking you up off his lap and kissing you firmly. You follow him up the stairs to a bedroom in the back you can assume is the one he uses.</p><p>Russell's commanding tone turns you on even more. "Lay down." He leads you over to the bed. You lay on your back as you watch him take off his shirt and undo his pants.</p><p>You stare at Russell's broad chest as he crawls over you. He kisses up your stomach to your chest, then to your jaw.</p><p>Russell begins kneading your breasts as he kisses you. You let out a moan as he tugs on one of your nipples. Your moans echo throughout the room. </p><p>Before you could stop yourself, you place your hand on his firm, hard cock. You feel him twitch under your hold. </p><p>Russell's tongue protrudes into your mouth fighting for dominance. You bite his lip hard enough to draw blood, but he doesn't care. All he cares about is being in you.</p><p>During your make-out session, you feel Russell place his hands between your legs prodding you to open them for him. Your panties are soaked from the foreplay.</p><p>Sliding your panties to the side, Russell places his finger into your entrance causing you to gasp in pleasure.</p><p>"Russell." Is all you can say before he starts thrusting his finger in and out of you. "Shh. Let me do this my way." Russell says as he quickens his pace.</p><p>After a while, Russell plunges another finger into your entrance. You moan even more. "You like that? Cum for me." Russell says thrusting faster and harder. After awhile you cum right on his fingers.</p><p>"Oh, Russell." You shout after you come down from cloud nine. Russell sucks on your breasts as you ride out your climax. You place both your hands in his lucious hair holding him still. </p><p>Before you could get a good grip on Russell's hair, he brings his face to kiss down your body only stopping at your entrance. Getting a good grip on your thighs, he plunges his tongue in tasting and sucking on you. </p><p>Russell growls at the taste of you in his mouth. Before you could stop yourself, you cum once again in his mouth. He lets out a groan.</p><p>Grabbing at Russell's face, you pull him up to kiss your lips once again. You can taste yourself and it brings even more pleasure to you.</p><p>You wrap your legs around Russell's waist waiting for him to enter you. You notice him pause for a second. "Do it, Russell." You breathe heavy for him to continue.</p><p>"Are you sure?" Russell asks and you nod at him. Before you know it, Russell is balls deep in you grunting and panting.</p><p>"Fuck. You're so tight, (y/n)." Russell growls throwing his head back. First he begins moving slowly, then after a while he quickens his pace.</p><p>Several minutes later you both are riding your climax out. Russell, still deep inside you, lets out a moan. You can't help but feel ecstatic about what just happened. You think you may be falling in love with him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>